Secret Smile
by dustytiger
Summary: DiNozzo and Cassidy have always seemed to have something smouldering under the surface. What would have happened between them if she had joined the team? Obviously DiNozzo/Cassidy, the rest of the players at the time are kickin' about too. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secret Smile  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I am currently unemployed and write fic as a way to escape please don't sue, I don't own NCIS it still belongs to it's creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I also don't own the song the title comes from it's by Semisonic.  
Summary: DiNozzo and Cassidy have always seemed to have something smouldering under the surface. What would have happened between them if she had joined the team?  
Notes: I have recently started to be able to stream TV shows, and I had a Cassidy-a-thon and the thought came to me what if Cassidy had been the new member of team Gibbs? Sadly, I'm not up for a full on AU walk through the tulips, but this is a little something of what may have been. I really like these two together and I hope to write them again.  
This is a five part fic, and I will update daily. I don't have bits half written or a nagging thought rolling around in my head so five is it on this kids, sorry. I have other ideas in my head, but I also want to give my original work some attention while I'm soul searching so I can't promise what might come next. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was sitting across from Paula Cassidy eating sushi. She was on temporary assignment in the states, and he was glad to be able to spend time with her. They didn't often get the chance to do anything low key as they usually saw each other only in passing and both knew how the other liked to spend the time they had together.

"Are you okay, Paula?" he asked her, noticing she looked like she was falling asleep.

"Hm? Yeah," she replied. "I just haven't been sleeping well."

"It's hard to sleep in an unfamiliar bed."

"I've never had a problem with that. I must be sharing a hotel wall with a porn star on her honeymoon with all the noise she makes."

DiNozzo chuckled. "We could give her a run for her money?" he suggested with a sly smile.

She looked up at him and shook her head, there was a lopsided smile on his face, not that she was surprised. The two of them certainly had a unique relationship since they'd known each other. It wasn't something they intentionally tried to keep secret, but neither was sure who knew about it. There had always been something smouldering between them and they chose not to fight it. They also chose not to talk about it and let it play it's course.

"You know I'm not a screamer Tony," she reminded him.

He grinned. "You could fake it or you can just come over to my place."

Goosebumps formed on her skin just thinking about it. She knew exactly what would happen if she went to his place. It didn't matter that she was exhausted there was a certain pull when they were alone together. It had been there from the moment they had first met. After that first encounter she often wondered what his interest in her might be, but didn't argue when he wanted to do the same thing whenever they would have a chance to see each other. He took her hand and squeezed it; it felt like electricity was surrounding them. In that moment she knew exactly how the night was going to play out, she wasn't going to fight it anymore, no matter how tired she might be.

"How much more sleep am I going to get with you next to me?" she laughed.

"You've never complained before," he reminded her.

"You're never going to change."

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really," she admitted. "Come on let's go to your place, at least there I have some hope of getting a little bit of sleep, and if that doesn't happen at least I'll be less stressed out tomorrow."

He laughed then paid the bill out of habit. His father had always told him that you pay for a lady when you took her out. He had also tried to teach him more about the ways of love but those lessons never stuck. The only one that did was the unmentioned lesson where you don't let your guard down with a woman; the reasons both Anthony DiNozzos had a string of women behind them. It was why he always called his relationship with Paula Cassidy a friendship instead of something more; although she too called it a friendship and nothing more. It was part of what made everything work between them.

"You didn't have to that," she told him. "It's not like we're dating."

"I wanted to, who taught you how to say thank you?"

"This from a man who's been told not to say he's sorry," she reminded him.

"I will say it when I mean it."

"Thank you Tony," she told him honestly.

"You're welcome Paula," he assured her.

They left the restaurant and made their way to his car. She'd met him and her car was still parked in the hotel parking lot where she was staying. She knew exactly where they were going, she had been there before, and he soon pulled up to his apartment complex. They went up to his unit, which seemed to never change, it was always clean to a fault. He barely had the door locked when her hands snaked around him. He knew exactly where this was going to lead like it always did with him.

"I thought you were tired," he reminded her.

"I thought I was too, but while we're here, we may as well," she told him ghosting her fingers up his back smiling at him.

"Who am I to argue with that?" he asked, pulling her close, his hands on her hips.

They both knew this was how the night was going to end, they had known it from the moment it had started; even when as they had tried to change it they had known what their friendship was all about, still they called it friendship. Neither of them wanted to have to answer questions from anyone, somehow it was easier that way.

It was nice to be with a woman he already knew. He didn't have to guess about what she liked, and didn't like. They didn't have any awkward moments fumbling around in the dark afraid to be the person who made the next move wasn't a problem now. Even still they both knew that this could be the last time they would be able to be together never knowing when or where she might be assigned next.

They were both happy with what they had found in each other. They wanted to make the best of the time they had together since it always seemed to be fleeting. She would come back for some reason and they would spend as much time together while they could. The arrangement worked for them both and neither had any reason to rock the boat. Neither of them wanted or needed anything more than the touch of a familiar lover.

Notes: So that was part one. I love these two together and I hope that others do as well. Sorry again for the small chapter sizes but try as I might this what the muse gives me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secret Smile  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I am currently unemployed and write fic as a way to escape please don't sue, I don't own NCIS it still belongs to it's creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I also don't own the song the title comes from it's by Semisonic.  
Summary: DiNozzo and Cassidy have always seemed to have something smouldering under the surface. What would have happened between them if she had joined the team?  
Notes: Thanks for the support so far guys. FF has been odd so I haven't been able to reply to reviews. I don't really want to erase it and repost it either tho. This fic is a little different for me because of the way I am presenting the relationship. You'll see as things progress. I wish there was more to it in some ways but I like how it came together.

* * *

The next morning DiNozzo and Cassidy came in to work together; it wasn't as if they were trying to hide their relationship. Most of their co-workers knew they used the term friend loosely. All that mattered was that they didn't let their relationship affect their work the times they had to work together. Even if they had wanted to keep things whatever always smouldered under the surface was visible to anyone who saw them. The elevator binged and Gibbs walked in with a coffee in his hand. He spoke before anyone could greet him.

"DiNozzo, now," Gibbs told him.

DiNozzo knew not to argue and followed his boss back into the elevator. He tried to figure out what this could possibly be about. What could be so important that he couldn't talk about it in front of McGee, Cassidy and the few other agents who moved across the floor? He had even grudgingly gone for his mandatory psych evals after losing Kate; something he was certain his boss hadn't done.

His mind was racing about what he could possibly have missed. He had been turning in paperwork on time and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was certainly not the kind of man who gave congratulatory pats on the back or played the role of proud coach. Private chats in the elevator were a fate worse than being called to the principal's office. Although he could not think of anything he had done to deserve it this time.

"What's going on with you and Cassidy?" Gibbs asked him.

"The same as always, Boss," replied DiNozzo, clearly confused.

"You know my rules."

"She doesn't work with us."

"Rule five don't waste good. We're down a man and if I don't find someone soon Jen- Director Shepard is going to assign someone. We haven't broken McGee in, I don't need another probie to babysit."

"Boss, you can't tell me to follow that rule now that you want her here. What the hell happened between you and Director Shephard anyway?"

"Drop it DiNozzo. When this goes south it's your ass in a sling."

"I read you loud and clear. Boss, there's nothing to go south, we're friends."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Call it what you want, you don't see Abby naked in your bed."

"What happens while I'm naked in my bed has nothing to do with what happens when I'm on the job. Never has, never will. We don't even know if she's going to take the offer. Who wouldn't want to go back to Cuba? Even if she takes it we'd have to discuss how this changes our friendship."

"Okay."

He hit the button and restarted the machine when the doors opened again they went to their desks. The director appeared and called Cassidy up to her office. She went up, unsure of what next to expect, especially after she had seen DiNozzo go into the elevator with Gibbs. She knew that her assignment was temporary, and had assumed she would be going back to Cuba. She sat down in front of the director waiting for whatever might come next.

"How do you feel about staying state side?" Shepard asked her.

"It would be nice to be closer to my family," she admitted, her mind already racing as to where she might actually be sent; knowing her luck she'd be in Alaska next.

"Gibbs wants you here. He knows your work. I have a few other options for him if you don't want the position."

"I want it but-"

"He won't offer again."

"I know. I want to take it. I just need to sleep on it. As hard as Cuba has been it's got its advantages too."

"I understand. Let me know tomorrow."

"I will, thank you."

Cassidy stood up and shook the director's hand before leaving the office. The rest of the day she spent at the desk which didn't feel much like hers, working on paperwork as well as figuring out what she needed to do in order to move back. She was glad that Gibbs didn't ask for her to help on the latest case. It was as if he somehow knew her head wouldn't be in it.

She stayed until Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo came back. She caught DiNozzo's eye, and the two of them left together. They both knew they needed to talk, but part of the reason things always went so well between them was because they didn't talk; they didn't overthink it. They were two friends who saw each other one in a while, and found comfort together. That was all about to change although neither of them knew what that might mean.

"So is congratulations in order?" DiNozzo asked her as they got into his car.

"Tony I know how Gibbs gets about these things," Cassidy told him. "This is a great opportunity for me, but this is going to change everything."

"We talked about it and if something happens I'm on the hook, not you. I don't want to be your reason for turning it down."

"So where does it leave, this—us?"

"Right now things are good, do we really need to change anything?"

"It's going to be different when we're working together and when we're seeing each other almost every day."

"It could, but we're both good now, we've been good from the start. I can't see this going south just because you're here more."

"I hope you're right Tony." She kissed his cheek softly.

"Honestly, I hope so too," he sighed softly.

"We're both really bad when things start getting real. We've never lied about that, nor what we've been doing. Let's just make the most of it while we can?" She kissed him softly.

He knew he didn't need to say anything more; they had done all the talking they could. Everything would have to play its course, no matter where it would lead. They were two people who hadn't had it easy when it came to love and together something just felt right. It didn't need to be complicated with anything more than knowing what the other wanted.

Notes: Okay so that was part two... let me know what you're thinking about this one. heart for all the support it means so much to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secret Smile  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I am currently unemployed and write fic as a way to escape please don't sue, I don't own NCIS it still belongs to it's creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I also don't own the song the title comes from it's by Semisonic.  
Summary: DiNozzo and Cassidy have always seemed to have something smouldering under the surface. What would have happened between them if she had joined the team?  
Notes: So there's still a glitch with reviews. I've reported it, but I don't want to loose any readers by reposting, and I'm not sure that's even going to help. So thanks for the support guys it really means a lot to me so please don't take my lack of responses as I don't appreciate it. DiNozzo and Cassidy have a little chat about working together and headslaps. Enjoy!

* * *

She way laying in his bed next to him. She sighed happily when he kissed her forehead, and ran his fingers through her hair. These quiet moments they would share was what they both lived for. She smiled at him and his fingers ghosted her lips. She kissed them softly. Then he moved closer to brush his lips against hers. His hands were now travelling down her back. She stifled a moan, not wanting to get started all over again. As good as it all felt it could be a vicious circle.

"I don't have another round in me," she warned him.

"All right," he assured her, his hands going back to her hair.

She curled in close to him, somehow this felt even more intimate than what they had done only moments before. She was letting her guard down, letting herself feel. She had had her eyes closed for a long moment and opened them to see him smiling at her. She realised that this was just as intimate for him as it was for her from the way he was looking at her. He also liked how real these private moments felt. He had been a long time since he had a woman in his life he trusted so much.

Neither of them was ready to say anything out loud but they could both feel how powerful what they shared was. He had noticed that time they spent quietly laying in each other's arms more and more as time went on. There was something comforting about it, and he was scared to say anything about it. Instead he would cherish each silent, sweet moment. It felt good, but he knew that things were on the verge of changing whether they wanted it to or not.

He was happy that she would be closer, that they would be able to see each other for more than a few fleeting moments. There was something both amazing and terrifying about that realisation. Being so close could end up being the best thing for them or the worst, and they were both along for the ride. He wanted to be positive but they both knew how their histories had played out before. It would be even more difficult being under the microscope at work; everyone would be waiting for them to make a mistake and show more than they needed in order to their jobs.

"I've been thinking," he told told her.

"That must be why I smell smoke," she laughed.

He laughed. "I might need to invest in a helmet."

"How long does it take your brain to get back the blood after we have sex Tony?"

"Not as long as you think when you say no. Since you're going to be on the team I'll have to control myself around you. I know I won't be able to touch you, that's easy enough to keep in check, but I won't be able to help but look."

"That's very flattering Tony, but you're still not making any sense," she told him curling up to him.

"Every time Gibbs catches me he's gonna head slap me."

"That sounds like a you problem," she laughed.

He kissed her deeply. "I can make it a we problem in the morning," he reminded her running his hand down her stomach.

"If we both come in exhausted not having slept, you won't have to worry about any head slaps. He'll shoot us both."

He ran his finger through her hair. "You're right," he yawned. "I didn't really have it in me anyway."

She got out of the bed and picked up his shirt before she went into the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. She was surprised by how much of her stuff had made their way into his bathroom; and how much it all looked like they belonged there. After she was done he went to brush his teeth as well. He pulled his boxers on before he went into the bathroom. When exited the bathroom he slipped off the shorts before getting back into the bed.

"I can hear you rolling your eyes at me," he joked.

"You're never going to change," she laughed.

"And you don't want me too. Night, Paula."

She yawned, "Good night Tony."

He pulled her closer and soon they both drifted to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she smiled when she smelled coffee brewing. There were so many small things that DiNozzo did for her that made her wonder if he wanted something more than the casual encounters they inevitably allowed themselves to fall into. She was still wearing his button down shirt when she went into the kitchen.

"Morning," he greeted. "I'm just about to take breakfast out of the oven, coffee's fresh."

"Thanks Tony," she murmured, covering a yawn. "If we keeping showing up to work together everyone will start talking."

"Let them talk. How about we make the most of this until you find yourself an apartment?"

She went over and kissed him softly, placing her hands on his chest. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away from him and stared up at him smiling. These were the moments they both cherished although neither would tell the other the truth. They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast together before they went in to work; which could change everything for them but they both knew it was the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Secret Smile  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I am currently unemployed and write fic as a way to escape please don't sue, I don't own NCIS it still belongs to it's creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I also don't own the song the title comes from it's by Semisonic.  
Summary: DiNozzo and Cassidy have always seemed to have something smouldering under the surface. What would have happened between them if she had joined the team?  
Notes: This part deals with team Gibbs. The idea hit me, and I thought it worked. The last part will be an epilogue of sorts. You'll see. Still can't reply to reviews, since they're not showing up. I've reported the problem, but so far nothing. Thank you honestly for the kind words, the likes and the follows on this one. It didn't feel right to sit it out longer than needed because a frustrating glitch.

* * *

When they arrived at work Cassidy went straight through the bullpen and to the Director's office. She knew what she wanted to, and she was trying not to overthink everything else that came with her choice to stay. She was allowed right in and took a seat across from Director Shepard, who seemed to already know what the outcome of the meeting would be.

"Have you made your decision?" the Director asked her.

"I have, yes," Cassidy replied. "This is an excellent opportunity for me and I would be foolish to turn it down."

"All right, good, Agent Cassidy. Gibbs will be happy. What about your relationship with Agent DiNozzo?"

"We're friends."

"All right, I understand, but understand while there are no regulations that doesn't mean it won't cause any problems. Gibbs has certain rules he likes his team to follow."

"That's been discussed, but at the end of the day if our friendship doesn't affect our work it's no one else's business but our own."

"Not to get personal, but tread lightly agent Cassidy."

"I will Director, thank you."

She left the office and was surprised to see her things had been moved to what had been Kate's desk. She was a part of the team now, there was no turning back. She wondered how Gibbs had known she would say; but then Gibbs always seemed to know what was going to happen before anyone else did. She hoped that whatever she shared with her co-worker and friend would not cause her this position. For the time being they both knew what they wanted, but she was sure after some time they would want more. Both could hope they would keep everything as professional as possible.

She went to her desk, making eye contact with DiNozzo who smiled at her and she smiled back at him; both in a way that they usually reserved for when they were alone. They hoped no one would see that small but intimate moment. They both looked up when the elevator binged indicating it was stopping at their floor. They were a little surprised to see that it was McGee and not Gibbs who was coming out of the machine. Without skipping a beat DiNozzo decided to deflect any attention from himself if there had been any.

"Well, good morning McStarshine, rough night last night?" DiNozzo greeted. "Found yourself a McHottie who kept you from sleeping, maybe?"

"Tony," McGee sighed. "There's this cat that insists upon sitting on my fire escape meowing all night, I don't know what a feline hellhound is called, but I have one in my neighbourhood."

Gibbs appeared with a coffee in his hand. "Get ear plugs or shoot it, the neighbours won't like that," he stated.

"You've shot a cat?" Cassidy asked.

"I shot a blank, missed its head by a quarter of an inch, hit a tree."

"Oh, right you were a Marine sniper."

"Didn't calm the neighbours down. Grab your gear we have a real shooter near Bethesda."

The three of them picked up their bags and filed out to the truck to do their jobs. The couple of sorts knew that they would be under the microscope with their boss, and they were both determined to not to slip up. While they both knew what they wanted, neither was sure where it would lead, but weren't ready to let it go just yet.

Later Abby was with McGee in her lab. As much as she wanted to ask both Cassidy and DiNozzo about what might be going on she knew that wouldn't help anyone. She needed to her job, and so did everyone else. Although, McGee seemed not to be quite on his game as he looked at various searched that were leading. Abby poked McGee in the arm, she needed him to be paying attention to what was going on, she also wanted to know what it was like in the field with the couple.

"Huh what?" he asked.

"You're's supposed to be helping me," she reminded him, leaving out her need for a spy for the moment. "If Gibbs catches you're gonna be awfully sorry.

"He knows about the damn hell cat," muttered McGee, still not seeing anything helpful appear on the screen.

"I told you, shoot it," Gibbs told him coming into the lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "You can't shoot a poor innocent little kitty! Don't say that."

He handed her a caf-pow and kissed her forehead. "I didn't shoot a cat. I shot toward it."

"Scared the shit out of it though," McGee told him.

"I hate people who keep their sweet little furbabies outside instead of safe and sound in their house. But that doesn't give someone the right to shoot it."

"Next time I'll aim for the owners. What have you got for me Abs?"

She began to tell him about what she had found, while McGee added to the findings. He nodded and left her lab. Abby couldn't wait to find out how things had gone with DiNozzo and Cassidy. DiNozzo wasn't one to keep his affairs a secret, but it never bothered her to hear about his exploits. Now that Cassidy was part of the team she wondered how things might change between them.

"So how are things with Tony and Paula?" Abby asked, thinking Gibbs was out of ear shot.

"Abby," Gibbs warned popping back into the office. "You're better than that."

She nodded, and although her mind was still racing she knew better than to pursue the subject. She hoped that whatever was happening between the couple would be able to find happiness. She could tell that there was something unique going on between them and hoped that it would survive the curse of NCIS since they were both agents themselves.

Notes: Okay so that was that part. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you're thinking even if I can't reply at the moment it makes me happy to hear from folks.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Secret Smile  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Disclaimer: I am currently unemployed and write fic as a way to escape please don't sue, I don't own NCIS it still belongs to it's creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly. I also don't own the song the title comes from it's by Semisonic.  
Summary: DiNozzo and Cassidy have always seemed to have something smouldering under the surface. What would have happened between them if she had joined the team?  
Notes: So this is the last part friends, an epilogue really. Hope this helps you to think about what could have been. That's what I like about fic. Was finally able to send replies out. Glad I got this out into the universe. I hope to find inspiration soon, but this one is done folks, thanks for joining the ride. Also sorry if there are more editing mistakes than usual I've been battling a migraine so more stuff is slipping past.

* * *

It had been a year since Cassidy had started to work with Gibbs. It had been even longer since she started her relationship with DiNozzo. For the first time since she had joined NCIS she felt like she was where she belonged. Working with Gibbs was like getting a family. What surprised her the most was how little people talked about her personal life. She still came in in with DiNozzo every morning, and left with him each night. She had never bothered to get an apartment of her own yet the rumour mill seemed to have stopped turning. She knew that was all about to change. She was ready for whatever consequences might come of it.

"This time he will shoot us," Cassidy told him as they laid in a hotel bed together.

"Only if we both start answering to DiNozzo," he assured her with a small chuckle.

There was a part of him that still didn't believe it had been a year since they had started to work together; that they had been dating the whole time. Even that they lived together and he was happy. At some point it stopped making sense for her to look for a place to live, they were comfortable sharing the space. There was another part of him the that didn't believe they had actually made it work and keep their jobs. They both wanted it, and he was happy, but it wasn't going to be easy to explain. If they had had a casual poll going in the office no one would even believe they still had a relationship outside of work, now they would be returning with big news.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I never thought I would be taking your name," she told him kissing his chest near is his heart.

"I didn't think you would," he assured her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers.

"I guess there's a lot we should have talked about before we hopped on a plane and came to Las Vegas."

"If we had talked more about it, we never would have done it," he told her running his fingers through her hair.

She sighed softly. "You're right."

"You're not starting to regret this are you?"

"No, Tony but my mind is racing right now. This changes everything."

"I know it will."

"What if they reassign me because of this?"

"How can they? We've been honest from the start. This has never affected our work. You're not changing your name. No one will even know that you're my wife all anyone outside the building will see are two NCIS agents who happen to be wearing similar wedding bands."

"I'm your wife," she marvelled.

"It seems a lot more real now that I said it."

"And you're my husband."

"Yeah, wow, that's huge," he agreed. "But it's what we wanted."

"I know, I want this but I'm worried."

"You've been working for Gibbs for a year now. The only way you're getting away from him is in a body bag." He looked away from her.

"I shouldn't have pushed it," she told him running her fingers along his chest. "I know Gibbs would fight to keep me where I am. She was a good agent and I'm still sorry we lost her. You're allowed to feel when we're together."

"I was taught that men don't show their pain."

"Good thing I wasn't." She ran her fingers along his cheek bones.

"I have grieved for her. I'll always miss her, but I shouldn't have said what I said. I needed you to know that Gibbs is-."

"Not going to let me leave without a fight," she continued, kissing his lips softly. "You can always feel around me Tony."

"Thank you Paula." He took her hand in his then kissed her fingers. "That's why this was the right thing to do. It's more than just having the other's six."

She smiled. "I always thought you just liked staring at my six, DiNozzo."

"It's hard not to in those pants you've been wearing lately. It's almost as if you like to see me getting slapped upside the head in front of our boss, Cassidy."

She laughed, almost a giggle, something that he was sure no one else ever heard that sound; "as long as I'm the one to kiss it better."

He kissed her lips, intending it to be soft and gentle but it quickly turned more fierce. "I promised you that today."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest. "You're right."

"Well Miss not DiNozzo, this is our honeymoon of sorts, and you are not getting off that easy. A year ago you said you thought you were sharing a hotel wall with a porn star on her honeymoon. I want whoever is sharing every wall to think that tonight."

She laughed. "But Tony, I'm not a—," she laughed.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," he accused.

"I don't have any pants on right."

"True, and Paula Cassidy I know exactly how to make you scream."

"Yes you do, Anthony DiNozzo, yes you sure do, and that's probably why I married you."

He devoured her in a kiss. Despite how things changed between them in the past year, there was a part of their relationship neither of them ever wanted to change. They had started out in passion and they wanted to keep the fire ignited. They were happy in their own way. They didn't need prove anything to anyone. They both knew this was it and they wouldn't do this again.

Notes: So that was that. I decided to not actually have them say the words I love you. I thought it fit them. Let me know what you think. And a big thank you to everyone who took the time to read this it really does mean a lot to me. Heart and hugs -trista


End file.
